To Love
by Justicerocks
Summary: Jules loves her job and her team is her family; that's why she broke up with Sam...
1. Prologue

**A\N **Hey everyone! :D This story idea wouldn't leave my head so I thought I'd give it a go. I really hope everyone likes it. I tried to make it as in-character as I possibly could since that's something I've been having problems with recently. If anybody is willing to beta this story for me I'd be very grateful it shouldn't be that long (probably only twenty chapters or less). The Prologue is set in between "Eagle Two" and "Between Heartbeats"

**Dislcaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sam!" Jules Callaghan jumped over the couch in her boyfriend's apartment; landing on his lap she grabbed the remote out of his hands and changed the station.

"Sneak Attack I like it;" The blonde smiled pressing his face against hers and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ooh hockey and romance; wow Sam you really know how to treat a women." Jules chuckled as she willingly returned his kiss settling herself on his lap and resting her head against his protective chest.

"You know you love me;" Sam responded kissing her brunette hair that smelt of strawberries. "Your hair smells nice;"

"Uh, thanks;" Jules twisted her face into a confused state. "Should I be flattered or scared?"

Sam smiled "It's a compliment Jules;"

"Oh-okay well in that case…."

"Jules!" Sam laughed as his girlfriend tugged him out of his living room. "I hope you're not taking me hostage."

"Nope!" Jules pinned him against the beige wall just outside his bedroom before pulling him inside making sure the door was shut behind them.

* * *

**TBC**

**A\N **I hope you liked it, please review! :D :D


	2. The News

**A\N **First of all I would just like to give a huge shout out and thank you to **.Naxen **who agreed to be my beta reader for this story (starting with this chapter). :D I really hope everybody likes this chapter! :D Oh and the remaining chapters for this story take place after Aisle 13 all the way up to One Wrong Move.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **None in this chapter

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The News**

Jules was not, I repeat NOT in a good mood as she watched Sam talk to Spike and Lou. It wasn't fair; his uniform shirt hugged his beautiful creamy abs and she was doing all that she could to not remember what he looked like naked. She had to remind herself she was mad at him very, very mad.

"Knock, knock;" Jules was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Spike's laughter as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were staring at Sam."

"He wishes;" Jules pushed past her teammates on her way to her locker room.

"Actually I don't;" Sam called after her as Spike and Lou let out a unanimous low sigh.

"Oh, you got burned." Spike gave Sam a sympathetic smile as Jules held up a finger pointed towards Sam just before she entered her locker room.

"Yeah;" Sam agreed as he followed his friends to the gym.

Jules sat on her bench, head against her locker, as she hit it. Maybe if she was lucky this would all be a dream; no better yet a nightmare. She just did not want to believe what she was seeing was true. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. But she knew it was and she knew that this wasn't a dream.

"This is his fault!" Jules let her anger do the talking as she stormed out of the locker room still in civilian clothes. Stalking towards the gym she cringed when she heard Sam laugh; she had always loved his laugh his soft, sexy, sensitive laugh. "_No!" _She reminded herself; she was mad at him and she did not love him anymore. "Sam!" She walked up to her ex-boyfriend grabbing everyone's attention as she yanked his ear buds out of his ears. "Sam!" She yelled louder this time.

Startled Sam fell of the stationary bike. "What's your problem Jules?" He grumbled in annoyance as he collected himself and stood.

"You!" Jules responded pushing him. "You are my problem!"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Jules questioned wide-eyed. "You-you…" She suddenly became aware of the fact that every other pair of eyes in the gym was focused on her. Not wanting the rest of the SRU to know her personal business she turned around and stormed out of the gym.

"Better go after her Sammy;" Spike gave his friend advice.

"I wouldn't;" Lou chimed in.

"I want to know what's going on." Sam sided with Spike. "Sirs may I?" He turned to Sergeant Parker and Team Leader Ed Lane.

"Go:" Sergeant Parker gave his permission as Sam rushed out of the room

"Jules;" Sam knocked on her locker room door before entering; The short walk to her locker felt like a mile and when Jules was finally in site Sam's mouth dropped open in horror. "Jules-" He looked at the pregnancy test on the counter and her barely visible baby bump in the reflection on the mirror.

"SAM!" Jules whipped around so fast she could have easily gotten whiplash. "GET OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM!" She pointed for him to go.

"No I want to know are you pregnant and is it mine?"

Jules stared at him her mouth hung open "Wow Sam;" She spoke, "You know what I don't need to justify myself to you; certainly when your accusing me of sleeping around."

"I have a right to know Jules."

"And if it is?"

"I'll be there for you and for our baby no questions asked." As Sam spoke; he took two tiny steps closer to her.

"And if its not?"

"I'll be there for you and your baby no questions asked." Sam repeated.

A small smile crept onto Jules' face as she looked into Sam's blue eyes "It's yours;" She told him as he let out a sigh.

"Okay."

"Now get out of my locker room!" Jules pointed to the door once again.

"Alright;" Sam agreed; "But we're not finished talking about this."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A\N **Please review :D


	3. Promises

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story for far it means so much to me :D. I would also like to give a huge, huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. I hope everyone enjoys it! :D :D

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Promises**

It was nine thirty at night, exactly one week after he had gotten the biggest news of his life, so far. He and Jules had not spoken about it since and Sam was not looking forward to two days off to think about the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Sam!" Jules' soft, yet loud voice immediately snapped him out of his thoughts as he walked into the main part of his apartment.

"Jules-" Sam looked at her, his head nodding to one side. "What are you-"

"I never returned my key," Jules answered his confused state, "I thought it would be best that I didn't wake your neighbours. You know its pretty late." Jules fumbled for something inside her coat pocket.

"Ah-huh and why are you here?" Sam asked, carefully taking a few steps closer to her.

"I had my first doctor's appointment today. I got this." She placed a sonogram picture on his kitchen counter. "I thought you might want to see it."

Sam nodded his head as he walked towards the sonogram and picked it up. "How far along are you?" He asked, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the first picture of his baby.

"Almost four months."

"I want to go to the next appointment." He told her, placing the picture back on the counter and looking into her brown eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet Sam." Jules admitted. "I still don't know how involved I want you to be."

"Come here." Sam gently took her hand, he led her into his bedroom. Sitting her gently on the end of his bed he opened his bedside table drawer. "Open it," he prompted.

"Sam, I'm not marrying you;" Jules told him as she opened the box and saw a beautiful engagement ring inside. "We're not dating anymore."

"Jules!" Sam sighed shaking his head. "We're having a baby together."

"I still don't want to marry you."

" Fine, don't think of it as an engagement ring; think of it as a promise ring; a promise that I'll always be there for you and our baby." Sam told her running his hand through his blonde hair. "I love you Jules."

"Sam, "Jules stood to leave. "I can't do this I just came by to drop off the picture."

"No!" Sam was quick to grab her arm. "You're sleeping here tonight."

Jules raised an eyebrow at him.

"In my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." He clarified. "And that is not up for discussion."

"Fine!" Jules collapsed onto his bed. "But I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Sam acknowledged as he closed his bedroom door behind him as he left.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	4. Wordy's Warning

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. The first part of this chapter (up until Jules' house) was edited my the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces). The rest was added after and is not edited. I added it thanks to the help of a website that **Tinkerpanda **gave to me, so I hope everything is correct and I hope its in-character.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Warnings: **You may not want to read as your eating or just after you ate (morning sickness)

**Spoilers: **None

**Wordy's Warning**

"Sam, you're going to be my second."

"Me? Sarge don't you think Jules needs the practice?"

"Watch it rookie." Jules threatened.

"Ed, maybe Sam should be Sierra Two."

"Fine, Braddock you're with me." Ed clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

Jules glared after Sam as he left.

* * *

"Sam!" Wordy jogged after Sam, after their mission was over. "Sam." He quickly placed a hand on Sam's arm preventing him from approaching Jules. "Ride with Spike and I back to the station."

"Thanks Wordy but I-"

"Give her some time." Wordy directed Sam away from Jules. "She just needs some time. Good call, though protecting her."

"She didn't-"

"No." Wordy shook his head smiling. "I've known for a week. You can tell; her face, the way she's always tired, her mood, the way she's always going to the bathroom and she's showing."

"You're a father." Sam sighed.

"You tell Ed and the Sarge yet."

"No, Jules won't talk to me about it, she's going to get herself killed or-she's just so-"

"I think Spike's the only one who doesn't have a clue." Wordy chuckled.

"Ed knows?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Look Sam, I'm not going to tell you what to do but, if Jules doesn't say anything soon, you should tell them."

"She'd kill me."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already." Wordy admitted, not able to catch the younger man's eye as he was to distracted looking at Jules. "Go. I'll see you back at the station."

"Hey Jules, wait up!" Sam quickly jumped in the passenger seat of the SUV Jules was taking back to the station.

"Go away Sam!" Jules fumed with anger.

"Nope!" Sam shook his head, also finding himself angry. "You're going to get yourself hurt Jules, you need you be at home, safe."

"Sam!" Jules refused to look at him. "I am not telling anybody and neither are you."

"Jules." Sam shook his head, "You're pregnant, you're already showing and, soon everybody will know and then you will be off and Ed and Sarge will be mad at you, for not telling them sooner."

"Sam, this job is all I know how to do! I've worked years for this, I am not ready to give it up!"

"Sorry." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "We're telling them when we get back to HQ or I will." He threatened. "I want you and our baby safe, and safe is not on a roof, not even in the Command Truck, safe is in bed resting or at home watching TV or reading."

"I hate you, now get out of this car." Jules ordered.

"Fine Jules but I'm serious, you're telling them or I will.

* * *

Sam was dressed in civilian clothes, he took Wordy's advice he stayed as fair away from Jules as he possibly could. She was furious with him but it really was for her own good, she just didn't know it yet. Walking past the briefing room, he smiled as he saw Greg hugging Jules, and he assumed that she told him.

* * *

Jules heard a loud knock on her apartment door early in the morning. So early in the morning in fact, that she should be sleeping. She wasn't however; she was crouched over the toilet throwing up.

"Jules." Sam knocked once more before he used his key and opened the door. "Jules." His heart fell as he saw her. "You look awful." He commented.

"Oh that's a nice thing to say!" Jules turned towards him angrily. "I'm carrying your child and that's all you can say?"

Sam quickly realized he had made a huge mistake. "Jules that's not what I meant, it was just a statement."

"Uh-huh!" Jules stood up hoping that her nausea had finished. "What do you want?" She turned to face him again, arms crossed over her chest.

"I just- I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And-"

Sam not wanting to say the wrong thing again, thought and chose his next words carefully "You look-"

Sam frowned as Jules quickly turned to the toilet again throwing up. "Here, this should help." He grabbed a ponytail from the sink counter and put her hair up, getting it out of her face.

"I wish I knew what to say Jules." He admitted sitting on the floor and very gently pulling her into his arms as he reached for a cloth and cleaned her mouth.

"You could get me a glass of water." Jules told him.

"Right, I can do that." Sam stood up and walked into the kitchen to get Jules a glass of water.

Jules was almost crying when Sam returned and it broke his heart. "Here sweetheart." He helped her up and handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks." Jules rested her head against his chest as she finished drinking. "I'm glad this is almost over."

Sam didn't want to Jules upset again but he had to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Next week I'll be out of the First Trimester."

"Ah," Sam nodded his head placing a kiss in her hair. "Let's get you back to bed." He gently took her hand and led her back towards her bedroom.

* * *

"You told her she looked awful?" Wordy asked Sam the next day during workout. "You never do that." He warned.

"I wasn't expecting her to get upset."

"Never argue with them, never tell them they're fat, and never say they look awful and most importantly, do what they ask." Ed instructed.

"I'm going to need that written down."

"You're going to need a lot of help." Wordy smiled.

"This is why I have 'Babycakes' Spike chimed in.

"We can't all have a toy robot Spike." Sam took his frustrating out on his friend.

"Hey, hey be nice Sam." Ed scolded.

"I'm tired, Jules was up at two o'clock this morning."

"You don't know the meaning of the word tired until that babies born." Ed told him.

"Oh that helps." Sam rolled his eyes. "I think their should be some kind of book I mean one minute she loves me and the next she hates me."

"I'll come by tonight and drop off some parenting books." Wordy said.

"Thank you."

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	5. Crazy

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Crazy**

It was December in Toronto, which meant it was cold outside. It wasn't supposed to be cold inside but it was, at least for Sam Braddock it was. He sat on the couch, in the townhouse in four layers. If he didn't know any better he'd turn the heat up, but the occupant of the igloo townhouse was pregnant and Sam valued his life to much to waste it on something as stupid as heat, no matter how cold it was.

A loud knock sounded on the wooden door and Sam stood. Taking a quick look outside the window, in the living room, he immediately recognized the car, unlocked, and opened the door.

"Hey Wordy." He stepped outside, into the, depressingly warmer air.

The older man pulled a face, "You okay Sam?"

"It's freezing in there. Jules has the temperature at like minus 40."

"I'm not so sure you want her hearing you."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not that crazy. She's sleeping, finally."

"It's a good thing I knocked then."

"Yeah."

"Here are the books I promised." He handed the younger man a bag.

"Thanks."

"You know Jules might be bored, you should bring her tomorrow, I mean if she's up to it. I'm just not sure it's a good idea to keep her inside all day, every day with nothing to do, she doesn't like doing nothing."

"I don't want her near guns." Sam stated. "That gives her the perfect weapon to hurt me."

"I think she'll hurt you more if she stays locked up."

"She's just so-I don't know-she doesn't even want me here, she doesn't even know how involved she wants me to be."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." Wordy was not about to take sides.

Sam nodded his head. "Thanks for the books," he said again, as he walked back inside the house. He was just in time to see Jules walk down the stairs wearing one of his old t-shirts he had given to her while they were still dating; she was obviously not as cold as he was.

"Who was that?"

"Wordy." Sam answered simply showing her the bag of books.

"Oh," The disappointment in Jules' voice was evident.

"Don't worry about it." Sam waved of her sadness, as he sat down beside her on the bottom step. "You'll see him again."

"Sam, in case you've forgotten, I'm pregnant, thanks to you of course." She added standing up.

"Yeah sweetheart I know." Sam reached out and gently took her hand, not the least bit offended when she pulled away from his reach and stormed back up the stairs.

Hearing her bedroom door slam shut Sam sighed. This could have been his cue to run out the door, he actually had a number of opportunities to do that. He chose however to stay, because despite the fact that she ripped his heart out, he still loved her, and he loved their child inside of her.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked it, please review! :D :D


	6. Reality

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Reality**

It wasn't that Jules didn't know she was pregnant she did. She could feel her body changing inside of her. She felt sick every morning, and always felt tired. Her stomach though was relatively flat, until one morning, the first morning of her second trimester, she realized, and saw the baby bump forming over her abdomen. "When did that get here?" She asked herself as she tried to remember the previous nights events.

"I need more clothes." She sighed as she ran a hand over her face. "I also need to get out of here."

* * *

"Samtastic guess whose here?" Spike grinned walking into the SRU gym where Team One was working out.

"Who Spike?"

"I said guess!" Spike let out a childlike whine.

"Sam's not that good with guessing." Jules stepped inside the gym.

"Jules!" The team minus Sam and Spike rushed over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Lew asked.

"I was shopping, and I decided to make a stop here." She smiled.

"Hey Sam, come over here!" Ed waved the younger man over.

"Nah, I'm good." Sam walked past the group.

"Sam!" Voices called his name, but he kept walking.

"Sam!"

"Sam Braddock, you take one more step-"

At the threating voice, that belonged to Ed, Sam slowly turned around.

"What's wrong with you?" He fiercely approached, Wordy inches behind him.

"Nothing, I'm just thirsty."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Eddie-" Wordy placed a hand on his friends shoulder, saving Sam from Ed's anger. "Let me talk to him."

"If I ever see you do that again-" Ed pointed a finger at Sam. "Wordy might not be around to save you."

"Okay." Sam nodded his head turning around again.

"Sam I want to talk to you." Wordy's voice was gentler then Ed's was.

"I'm fine."

"It wasn't a question."

"I don't feel like talking." Sam walked into the locker room sitting on the closest bench he could find.

"That shirt, you could see she was pregnant." Wordy knew he had hit bull's-eye when he noticed Sam wince.

"You know, its okay to be scared, I'd be more worried if you weren't."

"I'm not-she's really pregnant." Sam's head fell against the wall.

"Yep." Wordy approached. "I'm not mad, but you should have seen her face when you left."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I've done everything I can though, she won't marry me, we're not dating, she doesn't want to date and she still doesn't know if she wants me to be involved! I want to be involved though, she just doesn't see it!" Sam threw his empty water bottle across the room in anger.

"You need to take this slowly, both of you do."

"Slow? Sam laughed, "I think we're already past that point."

"Sam I-"

"Mind if I step on." Jules took that opportunity to come into view of both men.

Wordy shook his head. "Be my guest."

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked after hearing the door to the locker room swing shut.

"All of it." Her head nodded as she sat on the bench.

"I really do love you Jules, and our child."

"I know. I'm just not ready for marriage yet, you have to remember this is harder for me."

"I know this is hard, you had to quit your job, you're going to have our baby, but I'm trying my best Jules."

"I know you are, but I do need some time to think."

"Okay, Jules you can think but I'm not going anywhere." Sam pressed a hard kiss on her lips, both his hands falling to her abdomen. "I'm not going anywhere."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review, I enabled annoymous reviewing so if you don't have an account and you want to review you can! :D


	7. Stop Touching Me

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Stop touching me**

"Hey sweetie." Sam smiled as he walked into her bedroom and sat down behind her. She was now seventeen weeks pregnant and she was defiantly showing …

"Sam!" Jules exploded with anger. "I am tired of people touching me!"

"Huh?" Sam asked turning to look at her in a confused state.

"I went to the store today and I had like six strangers ask if they could touch my belly or actually touch it! I don't know what everybody's problem is!"

"Remind me to go shopping with you from now on."

"That would be appreciated." She calmed down a little.

"It's settled then, we'll bring the whole team; 'Baby cakes' and our sniper rifles nobody will touch you."

Jules started to laugh, feeling the most at ease she had all day. "I'm not sure I'd go that far."

"I would." Sam smiled.

"You know I don't doubt that." Jules admitted as she slowly kissed him.

"Does this mean I can touch you?"

"No!" Jules stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Uh!" Sam fell back onto the bed, exhausted and tired. "This baby better be cute." He rose to go after Jules and apologize.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	8. Boy or Girl

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Boy or Girl**

Sam walked into Jules' townhouse after shift one day, glad that the current temperature inside the house was warmer than the one outside.

"Hey." Jules turned her head around, as Sam walked into the living room. "I'd get up but it's to much work."

"That's fine." Sam smiled as he sat down on the couch, looking at her now eighteen week pregnant belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. My back kills."

"Still?"

Jules nodded her head "Oh, the doctor called today, to remind me of my appointment coming up in two weeks." Jules told him. "You can come if you want."

Sam's blue eyes gleamed. "If its okay with you, I'd like to."

"It's okay with me. We might even be able to find out the gender."

"I don't know, I'm pretty okay with whatever you have." Sam gently put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad."

"Can I hug you?" He wondered, knowing how sensitive she was to touch lately.

"Sure, but gently." Jules warned, as Sam pulled her into a soft hug resting his hands over her abdomen.

"Sam!" The moment of silence was ruined by Jules sudden yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That." Jules took his hands, and placed them over the spot where their baby was kicking.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, placing a kiss on Jules lips. "It's amazing, it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Kind of." Jules admitted resting her head on Sam's chest. "It's okay though. It's worth it."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D I accept annoymous reviews. :D


	9. Painting and Cribs

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Painting and Cribs**

"I don't know, maybe it shouldn't be pink." Jules tapped her finger on her upper lip, still debating on what colour her daughter's room should be.

"I like it." Spike chimed in, smiling as he looked at the light pink colour.

"Yeah," Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Just go and rest, I don't want you around the chemicals."

Jules still looked undecided, "You guys are going to mess up aren't you?"

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed, although he had a smile on his face.

"You don't know the first thing about this."

"I know that's pink." He pointed to the paint colour in the tray.

Jules rolled her eyes "I'm helping."

"No, you are leaving." Sam pointed to the door. "You shouldn't be exposed to this."

"Sam-"

"Jules, I love you guys too much."

"I'm here now and I feel fine."

"Jules," Sam shook his head, "Do you know how bad I'd feel, if something happened to you, or our daughter? I'd feel awful."

"I'm not arguing about this."

"Neither I'm I now go!"

"Fine but-"

"Jules-"

"Alright, I'm gone."

"So how far along is she?" Spike asked after Jules had left and shut the door.

"Twenty weeks."

"She's already huge!"

"Spike," Sam gave him a warning glare. "Have you not been listening to Wordy and Ed at all? You don't say that."

"Sorry."

* * *

A day and a half later, the nursery was painted and dry, all that was left was to move in and set up the furniture.

"I assemble and take apart bombs, and I can't put together a stupid crib. What's wrong with this world!" Spike let out a frustrated sigh as he threw the directions across the room.

"I'm not having much luck with the changing table either."

"You'd think they'd make this easy."

"I think I'm going to stick with bombs and robots." Spike decided.

"I think that's a good idea." Lew smiled.

"Need any help?' Wordy asked as he walked through the door followed by Jules.

"Wordy!" All three men turned around, a relieved look on their faces.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"A pleading yes. How do you put these things together?' Sam wanted to know.

"Well, the first thing you do is follow the directions." Wordy explained as he picked up the directions Spike had thrown away.

"They didn't make any sense." Spike complained.

"This might take longer then I thought." Wordy scratched his head, as he looked at the three men standing in front of him.

"Do you want my help, I can probably figure it out faster then all three of them can." Jules laughed.

"No, Jules!" Sam was the first one to respond.

"Well this time I'm staying to watch." She decided as she leaned against the now painted wall. "This will be quite amusing."

"I'm glad our misery is fun for you." Lew commented.

"Oh, so much fun." Jules smiled.

* * *

At seven o'clock that night, the nursery was finished and Spike, Lew and Wordy had all gone home, leaving only Sam and Jules inside the house.

"You know I have to say, I'm impressed." Jules smiled as she looked at the finished room. "It actually looks nice."

"I'm glad." Sam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. "You hungry, or do you just want a bath and then go to bed."

"I think I should probably eat something."

"Alright, what do you feel like?" Sam asked gently taking her hand, leading her out of the room.

"A BLT and a glass of milk would be nice."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"You need anything else before I go downstairs?" Sam asked Jules at nine thirty after they had eaten dinner and she had a bath.

"Just one thing." Jules told him seeing the tiredness in his baby blue eyes.

"Anything." Sam leaned against the doorframe.

"I want you to sleep in here tonight, not on the couch."

"Jules you're not sleeping on the couch."

"No, sleep in here with me."

A small smile crept onto Sam's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright," Sam happily agreed climbing into the bed beside her.

"Thank you Sam, for everything; the room, staying with me, being so nice, you're exhausted and well thank you." Jules kissed him gently on the lips.

"Jules I love you and our daughter, I'll always be there for both of you. Now go to bed you need your sleep."

Jules nodded her head turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D I accept annoymous reviews now, but please keep them nice and constructive, no bashing,


	10. Names

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Names**

"Jules, sweetie." Sam gently tussled Jules' brunette hair. Placing a kiss, on top of her head, "Jules I know you're tired, but you should go to bed." He whispered as she gently stirred.

"My feet are as big as oranges, how do you expect me to walk?" Jules wondered, opening her eyes.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't be sleeping here." Sam told her, walking over to the front of the couch. "Come on." He held out his hands to help her up.

"Fine, but I'm not getting out of bed, until this baby is ready to come out." Jules stood.

"That's fine." Sam gently nibbled at her ear as he helped her walk up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Oh, before I forget again here." Jules handed him a piece of notepaper that was laying on her bed. "You can add some if you want."

"Baby Names." Sam read the title aloud smiling. "Are you sure I can add some?"

Jules nodded her head. "I have to agree though."

"Of course." Sam smiled. "I'll be downstairs. If you need anything yell."

"I will." Jules promised.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	11. Relaxing

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the Vancouver Canucks, (its David Peatkau's favourite team :D)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Relaxing**

"You've been reading for hours, must be a good book." Sam gently sat down on the bed beside Jules.

"I finished it an hour ago. I just don't want to move."

A concern look crossed Sam's face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just comfortable."

Sam smiled. "Good."

"So, I was talking to a little birdy yesterday, and they informed me, that you're not going to the hockey game on Saturday."

"Yeah, I figured taking care of my family is more important."

"Sam, you've skipped 'guys night out' a lot lately. I can understand, but this is the Canucks you love them, and you're going."

"Jules-"

"No, Sam look I'm twenty-six weeks .In a few months when our daughter's here, you're going to be wishing you went, so go. At least as a favour to me."

"I think that can be arranged." A small smile crept onto Sam's face as he rubbed her ever-growing abdomen.

"Good."

"You sure you'll be okay if I go? He asked again, his baby blue eyes locking with her chestnut brown ones.

Jules nodded her head. "We'll be fine, now go call Spike and Lew and tell them.

"I love you." Sam quickly kissed Jules on the lips before sprinting out of the room.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	12. TwentyEight Weeks

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Twenty-Eight Weeks**

"Three more months." Sam smiled as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "You nervous?"

"I'm not sure." Jules replied rubbing her abdomen. "What about you?"

"I cannot wait to meet our daughter, but I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life." Sam responded, placing a kiss on Jules' head. "I gotta run or Ed's going to kill me. I'll call you as often as I can." He promised.

"I know Sammy." Jules smiled, as she turned around and watched him run out of the bedroom.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review :D I know its short, that's why I posted the next chapter as well :D


	13. Clothes

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter. Third of all I PROMISE I wrote this chapter BEFORE I saw "I'd Do Anything" I Promise you I didn't steal or take the idea, so please don't sue me, and please don't be mad at me. I wrote the chapter before I saw the episode!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Clothes**

"Sam!" Wordy reached into his locker and pulled out a large garbage bag. "Here are the girls old clothes that I promised. You can keep it."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, taking the bag. "This will help us out a lot, are you sure we can keep them?"

"Yep." Wordy nodded his head. "So, you have any names picked out yet?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled, as all of his teammate's heads turned his way. "We want to keep it a secret though."

"No problem." Ed spoke up. "We'll find out soon enough."

"How's she doing?" Lew asked.

"Thirty-one weeks." Sam smiled. "At this point she just wants it to be over."

"How did your adventures into the world of car-seats go?" Spike chimed in.

"It was alright, I got it installed."

"In Jules' jeep?" Lew asked.

"No, in my car." Sam responded, walking swiftly out of the locker room.

"Wait Samtastic has a car?" Lew followed, with Spike close behind him.

"I thought you rode a bike?"

"That was before I had a family to worry about."

"Well aren't you a junior-Wordy." Ed patted Sam on the back, on his way to the gym.

Sam smiled brightly, to him that was a huge compliment. Wordy was a great father, he wouldn't mind being just like him.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked it :D Please review :D.


	14. Enough

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Enough**

"I can't take this anymore!" Jules was very frustrated, as she hadn't been able to find a comfortable position all morning. "I want this baby out now!"

Sam, who had just gotten home off shift, walked into the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter is driving me crazy! I haven't been able to do anything all morning!"

"How about I run you a warm bath?" Sam asked trying to keep the sleep out of his voice.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything."

* * *

"Feel any better?" Sam asked as he gently dipped his hand in the water, running his fingers gently over her abdomen, smiling as he felt his daughter's fingers.

"A little."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sam smiled as he felt his daughter reach for his fingers.

"You're going to make such a good father." Jules commented, watching Sam interact with their unborn daughter.

"No, you'll make a great mother though." Sam told her.

"I don't know about that, I don't know anything about babies."

"What do you think Wordy's for?" Sam laughed. "Besides, it's normal to make a few mistakes."

"Yeah I guess so." Jules sighed.

* * *

"Sam-" Jules walked into her bedroom, stopping only when she saw Sam collapsed on her bed.

"Yeah, Jules." He groggily responded opening his eyes. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I was just-never mind." She shook her head, suddenly feeling guilty as she saw how tired he really was. "You need your sleep." She walked over towards her bed, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"No, sweetheart what do you need?" Sam asked sitting up.

"I wanted a glass of orange juice but-" Jules confessed.

"You got it." Sam stood up. "Anything else?"

"Sam I can get it." Jules gently grabbed his arm.

"No, Jules you need to rest." Sam kissed her on the lips, his hands droping to her abdomen. "You sure you don't need anything else."

"Just one thing." Jules pulled him back and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered against his lips. "We love you."

Sam smiled, that was the first time Jules had said those words in a very long time. "Jules-"

"Thank you so much Sammy." Jules placed a single finger on his lips silencing him

"Your welcome sweetie." Sam gently took hold of her hand and kissed her finger tips "I love you and our daughter so much, you have no idea."

Jules smiled resting her head against his chest. "You go back to bed I'll go and get my orange juice."

"Jules-"

"You need to sleep, I don't want you getting killed, because you were sleeping on the job." She kissed him on the lips.

Sam smiled in return, "Thank you Jules." He greatfully walked towards the bedroom door, "But I'll take my chances at work, you just go to bed at lay down."

Watching Sam walk out of her bedroom Jules sighed, she however did as she was told and walked back to bed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	15. Not Yet

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Not Yet**

Jules sat on her bed, at thirty-six weeks, she had carried her baby to term but, her due date was not for another couple of weeks. "Why do you want to stay in there so long?" Jules affectionately rubbed her abdomen , in her mind, this sucked because she was highly uncomfortable and tired, on top of not getting enough sleep at all.

"Because she feels safe." Sam responded walking into the room, after just having a shower, his hair still dripping wet.

"Well, I don't care, I just want this to be over." Jules shook her head. "I can't take this anymore."

"I know Jules." Sam sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her, as she leaned her head aganist his shoulder. I guess she's not ready to be born yet. That's okay though, it'll be worth the wait." He told her smiling as he ran his hands over her stomach.

Jules smiled in return, "It will be."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review, only one more chapter left plus the epilodge.


	16. Love and Labour

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter. Also I'm not a doctor, and the information I looked up was helpful but I'm still not an expert, so if I made any mistakes please let me know.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Brest-feeding (not sure if that's a warning or not)

* * *

**Love and Labour**

"That's the last box." Sam smiled as he turned around, having just succesfully moved all of his belongings into her townhouse

"What about this?" Jules wondered, showing him the ring he had given her with one hand, while rubbing her abdomen with the other.

"What about it?" Sam wondered, moving towards her spot on the couch.

"Do you think maybe it could serve a different purpose?" She wondered. "It doesn't fit anymore, but maybe after the baby is born we could-" A sharp pain inside of Jules' abdomen brought their conversation to a stop.

"Jules!" Sam quickly rushed to her side. "Jules, are you okay?"

Jules shook her head, "I thought it was false labour before, but now, I think we should go to the hospital.

* * *

Nineteen hours later, Jules had finally given birth to her daughter. "She's definitely your daughter." Jules forced a smile onto her over tired face. "Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"All babies are born with blue eyes." Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing her blue eyes stay the same." Jules yawned, trying, but falling to stay awake.

"You are amazing Jules, she's perfect." Sam kissed Jules hair as he looked lovingly at his daughter.

"Yeah she is." Jules agreed. "Alexia Nicole Braddock, what do you think?"

"I love it." Sam's face beamed. "But, you don't have to give her my last name."

"No, Sam its fine." Jules closed her eyes, struggling to stay awake.

"Here Jules." Sam gently took their daughter, from her arms. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'm not going to argue." Jules yawned her brown eyes already closing as she placed her head on the pillow

"Alexia Nicole Braddock." Sam smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his newborn daughters forehead. "I love you very, very much." He cooed as the newborn baby, slept gently in his safe arms. "So, so much." He smiled as he watched his daughter sleep and then turned to look at Jules who was also sleeping. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of Jules head.

* * *

"Beautiful." Sam smiled, his head against the hospital room door, watching itn amazement and awe as Jules' breast-fed Alexia.

Jules rolled her eyes, "I don't recall you saying that yesterday."

"Oh, but I did." Sam spoke walking further into the room. "You're amazing Jules, I can't find enough words to describe what you've given me." He sat on the bed beside her, placing a gentle kiss on his newborn daughters head, and then a kiss on Jules lips.

"Well Sammy, I gave you a daughter." Jules told him. "Just in case you forget."

Sam laughed.

"So, what did Spike say?"

"Well the teams on duty this afternoon; but I told them you'd be to tired to stop by the station first.

Jules nodded her head Alexia finished eating. "Thank you."

"So, I'll just drive you guys back to your-"

"Our, Sam." Jules corrected grabbing his attention. "'We're a family. I love both of you. I want us to be a family, I want to marry you."

"I love you too." Sam kissed her. "I love you both so much. My beautiful girls."

Jules smiled. "So will you marry me?" She asked again.

"Jules-" Sam laughed, a happy laugh, but Jules didn't seem to find it so funny as she was not laughing. "Jules sweetheart, I've wanted to marry you for as long as I can remember."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Jules." Sam kissed her. "Yes, Jules."

"Just checking." Jules, was now also smiling.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **This was the last chapter there is however an epilouge that I'll probably upload tomorrow, the only problem is that it has Alexia at one year (her birthday) and I know some people were wondering if I'd write a sequel with what happens after (maybe leading up to her first birthday). I'm not sure, please tell me if you think I should write a sequel and give me some ideas if you want.


	17. Epilogue

**A\N **Fist of all, thank you so, so much to huge thank-you to the wonderful **Cythera .of .Naxen **(usually with no spaces)for beta-reading this chapter for me. Without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Second of all thank you to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter, I know I said I might write a sequel, and I started writing it, but then once I started looking ahead I realized I probably would not have time to keep up with it and that I did not have any real and solid ideas for it. I also did not want to let anybody done, so I think its for the best if I just end my story here. I am very, very sorry if anybody is disapointed and I hope nobody is mad at me.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Epilogue-One Year**

"Alexis!" Sam gently moved from his spot on the couch, to the floor and began tickeling his daughter, smiling brightly as she laughed, the cutest laugh in the world.

"Dadda!" She reached for Sam's face. "Peeke!" She pointed to his blue eyes, indicating she wanted to play Peek-a-boo, her favourite game.

"Peek-a-boo!" Sam pulled his eyes away from his face, thoroughly enjoying listening to his young daughters laugh.

"Dada!" Alexia pointed to Sam, bouncing up and down on the carpet.

"That's right princess." Sam lifted Alexia into his lap, placing a kiss in her blonde hair.

"Kisses!" Alexia laughed. Then she squealed with joy as Sam picked her up. He gently dangled her from her feet, as he carried her across the carpet. "Dada!" She laughed.

"Sam, watch her head." Jules appeared in the living room, "I don't want her getting hurt."

"Mama!" Alexia, still upside down, reached her hands out for Jules. "Mama!"

"Alright, Alexia." Sam brought her back to an upright position. "Go see Mommy." He placed her on the floor. 'Go and walk to Mommy."

"No!" Alexia shook her head as she crawled as fast as she could towards Jules.

"And you say she's like me?" Sam rolled his eyes laughing.

"Oh, she is." Jules told him as she picked Alexia up. "Who's one year old today?" She asked the baby smiling.

"Me!" Alexia smiled.

"That's right my big girl." Jules told her placing a kiss on her cheek. "Lets go and eat breakfast."

"Mama!" Alexia played with Jules' hair as she carried her into the kitchen. "Pretty." She smiled, looking at Jules, adoringly as Jules placed her in her high chair.

"That's right Alexia, your mother, is the most beautiful women in the world." Sam wrapped his arms around Jules' waist.

Well, thank you Alexis." Jules kissed her daughter's hair as she proceeded to the fridge.

"What about me? What do I get?" Sam playfully called after her.

"You'll get your reward later." Jules promised, a seductive smile forming on her lips.

"I think I can live with that." Sam responded.

**THE END**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


End file.
